callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Perk-a-Cola
Perk-a-Colas are a feature that can be found in all Zombies maps except for Dead Ops Arcade and the Call of Duty: World at War version of Nacht der Untoten. Each drink gives the player a perk to help them survive and fend off the zombie horde. Some are based off perks found in multiplayer (such as Juggernog and Speed Cola mirroring Juggernog and Sleight of Hand respectively). The same machines spawn on fixed locations on each map, with the exception of Shi No Numa, Shangri-La, Moon, Nuketown Zombies and Die Rise, where the Perk-a-Cola machines will randomly spawn at a spawn point, with a couple exceptions. If a player is knocked down, they will lose all the perks they have purchased and will have to buy them again, unless they have obtained the Focusing Stone, completed the Richtofen's Grand Scheme, or successfully use Tombstone Soda or Who's Who. Juggernog http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gatYL451474 30 Juggernog Jingle Juggernog enhances the player's health by 250%. Therefore, in order for a player to be downed, it will take four quick hits instead of only two from normal zombies and Space Monkeys, or five instead of three from Hellhounds, Crawler Zombies and Minions. George A. Romero will down the player in two hits without Juggernog, three hits with it. The perk costs 2500 points, and is by many considered the most important perk to have. It is located in: *The German side of the starting room in Verrückt *One of huts in Shi No Numa (spawns in random order along with other Perk-a-Colas) *Near the Bouncing Betty in Der Riese *In a small corner next to the Bowie Knife in Kino der Toten *In the war room next to the panic room in "Five" *In the PM63 room in Ascension *At the base of the top half of the ship in Call of the Dead *Opposite of the MPL next to the Mud-Pit Maze, or near the entrance to the cave system in the Mine Cart area in Shangri-La (changes place with Speed Cola) *Next to the teleporter in the No Man's Land in Moon (changes place with Speed Cola) *Spawns as one of the meteors in random order and location every 100 kills in Nuketown Zombies *In the small upstairs building in Town (in both Survival and TranZit) *Top floor in the small house in Farm *In one of the elevators in the skyscraper with access to the roof in Die Rise (changes place with Double Tap Root Beer, Pack-a-Punch Machine and Mule Kick) According to the machine, it is made with real eggs. Every character enjoys its taste (with the exception of Nikolai Belinski in Der Riese with a remark about it being the worst vodka he's tasted). It mirrors Juggernaut. Speed Cola http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBDGAxxj6Js Speed Cola Jingle Speed Cola decreases reload time by 50% and allows barriers to be built 60% faster. It costs 3000 points. It is located in: *Next to the kitchen in the American side in Verrückt *One of huts in Shi No Numa (spawns in random order along with other Perk-a-Colas) *Near the FG42 in Der Riese *In the room with the Stakeout and MP40 in Kino der Toten *In the hallway leading to the elevator to other floors in the starting floor in "Five" *In a small room leading to Lunar Lander Б (nearest to the Pack-a-Punch Machine) in Ascension *At the bottom of the Ice Slide in Call of the Dead *Opposite of the MPL next to the Mud-Pit Maze, or near the entrance to the cave system in the Mine Cart area in Shangri-La (changes place with Juggernog) *Next to the teleporter in the No Man's Land in Moon (changes place with Juggernog) *Spawns as one of the meteors in random order and location every 100 kills in Nuketown Zombies *Inside the Diner in TranZit *In the bank in Town *Bottom floor in the small house in Farm *In one of the elevators in the starting skyscraper in Die Rise (changes place with Who's Who) According to Richtofen, the main ingredient may rot the consumer's mind, and according to Nikolai Belinski, it is spicy. Every character enjoys its taste. It mirrors Sleight of Hand. Quick Revive http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuqrTH_1i4c&feature=related Quick Revive Jingle http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-ijg4ght7o Alternate (older) version of the jingle Quick Revive decreases the player's revive time with 50% in co-op, and allows the player to revive themselves in solo (in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II) by giving the player Mustang and Sally while automatically becoming revived within ten seconds when downed. It also does not require power. To balance this, it is only available three times. It costs 1500 points in co-op in all games and in solo in Call of Duty: World at War, and 500 in solo Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is located in: *The American side of the starting room in Verrückt *One of huts in Shi No Numa (spawns in random order along with other Perk-a-Colas) *Near the Teleporter C in Der Riese *In the starting room in Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La and TranZit *In the Receiving Area in Moon *Spawns as one of the meteors in random order and location every 100 kills in Nuketown Zombies *Top floor in the bar in Town *In front of the barn in Farm According to characters, it tastes like fish. Every character, aside from Takeo Masaki, greatly dislikes its taste. It partially mirrors Second Chance. Double Tap Root Beer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygH6RGN9-eQ&list=PLF740F087E2AB5E98&index=1 Double Tap Root Beer Jingle Double Tap Root Beer increases the player's fire rate by 25%, and in Call of Duty: Black Ops II also makes bullet weapons shoot two bullets (twice the pellets on shotguns) in addition, effectively doubling damage. This can either be a blessing or a curse; while the player can potentially kill zombies faster, the ammo consumption can grow too big on weapons with an already high fire rate and substantially increase accuracy. Despite this, it is very useful on weapons with low rates of fire, such as pump-action shotguns, bolt-action rifles, BAR, HK21 et cetera where the ammo will not drain uncontrollably but further increasing the weapons' lethality. This perk costs 2000 points. It is located in: *The German side next to the MP40 in Verrückt *One of huts in Shi No Numa (spawns in random order along with other Perk-a-Colas) *On the lower side of the bridge in Der Riese *In the alley in Kino der Toten *Next to the elevator leading to the starting room in the war room in "Five" *Not available in Ascension *In the far back end of the ship near the Claymore in Call of the Dead *In any of the rooms below ground in Shangri-La (changes place with Stamin-Up, PhD Flopper and Deadshot Daiquiri) *In the lower room in the laboratories in Moon *Spawns as one of the meteors in random order and location every 100 kills in Nuketown Zombies *Top floor of the barn in Farm (in both Survival and TranZit) *Next to the Mystery Box spawn in the alley in Town *In one of the elevators in the skyscraper with access to the roof in Die Rise (changes place with Juggernog, Pack-a-Punch Machine and Mule Kick) According to Tank Dempsey, it tastes chewy. Every character either comment on its effect or its jingle. It mirrors Double Tap and Rapid Fire. Stamin-Up "Stamin-up-Min-Up! (x3) When you need some extra runnin', when you need some extra time, when you want to keep on gunnin', when you like a twist of lime. When you need to keep on moving, when you need a get-away, when you need to keep on groovin', when you need that vitamin K, babe, you know you want me! Let's run the extra mile! I'll open your eyes and I'll make you see! I'll make it worth your while! Stamin-up-Min-Up! Sounds like it's Staaaaamin-Up time! Oh yeah, drink it baby. Bring it!" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8VESz_jSi4I Stamin-Up Jingle Stamin-Up is a perk that was introduced in Ascension and later featured in Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, Town survival, Tranzit and Moon. Stamin-Up has the properties of Lightweight and Marathon, being that it doubles the player's sprint time, allowing players to get to places more quickly. It is favored for assisting with teams during a Space Monkey round to help stop a Perk-a-Cola machine from being destroyed, although this Perk-a-Cola machine is located much further away than the other machines of each other, leaving it vulnerable, especially in Solo. However, it can be very useful, as it helps evading zombie attacks which could quite possibly save the player's life. On each map, the perk has a good use to it. For a list of helpfulness: On Ascension, it stops a monkey from taking a perk, On Call of the Dead, it helps when running away from George or any sprinting zombies, On Shangri-La, it helps by chasing a monkey with a power-up and being able to kill it faster, and on Moon when attempting to evade zombies in Area 51. The machine resembles a juke box. It costs 2000 points. According to the characters, this Perk-a-Cola is very sour. In Ascension, it is located near Lunar Lander F and AK74u. In Call of the Dead, it's located behind the lighthouse, through the water and inside an abandoned house next to the Stakeout. In Shangri-La, it changes places between Double Tap Root Beer, PhD Flopper and Deadshot Daiquiri. In Moon, it is located in Tunnel 11. In Tranzit, it is located in the first floor of the bar. In Town, it is located to the left of the bar. It mirrors the multiplayer perks Lightweight, Marathon and Extreme Conditioning combined. Most characters comment on the perk having a very sour taste. PhD Flopper http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K0o-TxImKt4 PhD Flopper Jingle PhD Flopper is a perk introduced in Ascension, and later found in Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon. PhD Flopper allows the player to not take any explosive or falling damage, simliar to Lightweight Pro and also when the player dives-to-prone from a position that would normally hurt them, a medium sized explosion will surround the player and kill any zombies in its radius, unless the player is past round 22. It also allows the player to not take splash damage from the Ray Gun, explosives and launchers. This perk costs 2000 points to buy. According to the characters, this perk appears to be made of prunes, probably because of how prone and prune have a similar name. In Ascension, it is located near Lunar Lander D. In Call of the Dead, it is found next to a desk in the building underneath to the lighthouse. In Shangri-La, it changes places between Deadshot Daiquiri, Double Tap Root Beer and Stamin-Up. In Moon, it spawns by the box in the bio-dome. In Die Rise, it can be seen briefly in a long corridor when going down the elevator in the starting room. Unfortunately it is an unusable easter egg. PhD Flopper mirrors the multiplayer perk Flak Jacket. Most characters comment on the perk tasting of prunes, and having an incredibly chewy texture, people even commenting on having to "eat" the drink. And according to Robert Englund, it tastes like chemicals. Deadshot Daiquiri http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUL9B6f_W04&feature=relmfu Deadshot Daiquiri Jingle Deadshot Daiquiri is a perk seen in Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon. The perk's icon consists of a dark gray background color with the foreground being a head in front of a set of cross-hairs. This perk changes auto-aim so that it locks onto an enemies head rather than the body, makes the reticle smaller and removes the idle sway from sniper rifles. It costs 1500 points to buy. The characters deem it sweet-tasting. On the PC version, it costs 1000 points to buy, because it only makes the reticle smaller and removes idle sway, as aim assist isn't present on PC. In Call of the Dead, it is found on top of the lighthouse, next to the Zipline. In Shangri-La, it changes places between Double Tap Root Beer, Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper. In Moon, it is located in the lab on the third floor. Deadshot Daiquiri mirrors Steady Aim, its pro variant and Scout. Most characters comment on the perk having a sweet taste, sweet enough that Takeo comments that it tastes like yogurt, and Samantha commenting that it tastes of strawberries. Dempsey comments that he doesn't need the drink, as he already gets headshots. Mule Kick http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IiqhugN5_iM&feature=player_embedded Mule Kick Jingle Mule Kick is a perk that made its debut in Moon. Mule Kick allows players to carry a third weapon. As of September 27, 2011, Mule Kick was added to all Zombie maps except Dead Ops Arcade. It costs 4000 points, making it the most expensive perk in Zombies. Its icon shows two shadows of pistols, with a third on top being an actual one. There is no jingle for the perk in-game; however it can be found in the game files. According to Demsey, it taste like beer however Takeo says it tastes like cola. On Moon, it is located outside, near the teleporter and where the AK-74u can be purchased. On Nacht Der Untoten, it's in the spawn room, to the left of the M1 Carbine. In Verruckt, it's located in the first cell block, near where the Thompson can be bought. It's located in the spawn room on Shi No Numa near the Gewehr 43. On Der Riese, it's in the first floor of the automobile garage, next to a Mystery Box spawn. It's located at the far end of the PM63 room on Kino Der Toten. It's in the war room on "Five", across from a Mystery Box spawn. On Ascension, it's underneath the Speed Cola room, next to a barrier. In Call of the Dead, it's on the far side of the ship, across from a box spawn. It's in the waterfall near one of the Mystery Box spawns on Shangri-La. In Die Rise, it randomly spawns in one of the moving elevators. The perk may have an acquired taste, as Dempsey comments that it tastes like beer, while Takeo thinks it tastes like cola. Tombstone Soda http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXG38g1WeNI Tombstone Soda Jingle Tombstone Soda is a perk that made its debut in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie map "Green Run". In Tranzit It is located at the Power Plant near the power room. In Town, it is located at the left of the mystery box location. When one drinks the soda, nothing unusual will seem to happen. When the user dies, however, they will drop a tombstone that holds all of the other perks they had before being downed. Only the user will be able to use the tombstone (after respawning) to gain the perks and equipment they had. Example: You have a War Machine and a Ray Gun. You get downed and no one revives you. Wait until next round and make your way over to the floating tombstone and you will get all your equipment. You can also simply kill yourself which says "Don't feed the zombies.". This is definitely recommended for when the round is about to end or for people who just want to use the perk to its maximum potential. Who's Who Who's Who makes its debut appearance on the map Die Rise In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and can be bought for 2000 points and is found in one of the perk elevators that are found throughout the map. It essentially gives the player control of a doppelganger version of whatever character the player is when they get downed. While in this state, the player can revive themselves and other players. The player receives an M1911 but can also buy weapons off the wall. The player can also buy perks and open doors/barriers. The player can be downed, but ironically can be revived. It also allows the player to earn points while in their strange other self. Cut Perk-a-Colas Amm-O-Matic Amm-O-Matic (also known as Amm-o-Matic) is a canceled vending machine in Der Riese. Although it cannot be seen or used in Der Riese, there is a stairway that leads up to it. The stairway is visible, but the player is unable to climb to the top of it. It is located somewhere near Juggernog. It seems that the idea was scrapped at the last second by Treyarch. Unused sound files that remain on the games disc confirm that this machine was designed to give the player a Max Ammo upon purchase. It is likely that this machine would have been expensive or could only be used a specific number of times. It is not known if it will appear in future projects. Its color is sky blue, similar to the Quick Revive machine, and its symbol resembles a bullet. Candolier Candolier is a Perk-a-Cola machine that was originally set to appear in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'', but was cut from the game. Not much is known about the machine, but it is most likely going to be the same function as the perk Bandolier from ''Call of Duty 4'' and World at War ''by giving the player the ability to carry extra ammo. Its color is light green, and its symbol is a showing of a row of bullets, implying the idea of carrying extra ammo upon the perk being bought and used. Tufbrew (Beer) 'Tufbrew' is a cut Perk-a-Cola referenced in Ascension's game files. The name suggests the perk may have increased the player's strength in other ways than Juggernog does. Possibly gives the player no explosive damage from grenades, launchers, or Wonder Weapons. Pronaide 'Pronaide' was a cut perk in Ascension that would make the player go prone faster than normal. It can be assumed it was an early predecessor to PhD Flopper. Not much else is known about the perk. Obtaining More than Four Perks Prior to the September 27, 2011 update that provided Mule Kick to all maps, Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon featured more than four Perk-a-Cola machines available for the player. However, the player can only have four at a time, unless the player has four perks and they get the "Random Perk Bottle" which will give the player a randomly chosen Perk-a-Cola. In Ascension, the player must have the maximum four perks during a Monkey Round and, if the player can keep all of their perk machines untouched, they'll receive a Random Perk Bottle and have five perks, and can be repeated for a sixth. In Call of the Dead, George Romero must be killed a minimum of four times, as he drops a Random Perk Bottle each time. The easter egg on Moon, if completed, will award all eight perks to all players. In Shangri-La, the player desiring all eight perks to date must be the person to reach the Focusing Stone. If done correctly, all eight perks will be received. Also, these eight perks are permanent and the player will keep them until the game ends. Another way to get the eight perks in Shangri-La is to always get a monkey to take the power-ups that have been dropped and when it has the Random Perk Bottle selected, kill it, but this is very difficult because the power-up only appears for a split second. In Moon, one possible, but difficult, way to get the eight perks without finishing the easter egg is to go to the biodome and keep using the gravity lifts and be lucky enough to have a minimum of four Random Perk Bottles appear. If doing the easter egg, when step 8 is completed, the person playing as Richtofen will receive the eight perks permanently, and once the final step is completed, all the players will receive and keep the eight perks permanently. In Green Run, one must go down with Tombstone Soda, then proceed to buy other perks before re-acquiring the tombstone, which will restore the perks obtained beforehand on top of the perk(s) that were just bought. In Die Rise, you must complete a Minion round using generally one shot kill weapons. The trick to getting the perk is accuracy, but one can also melee. It's a bit more difficult but can still be done. Trivia *The Perk-a-Cola machines' exact locations are not determined in Shi No Numa, Shangri-La, Nuketown Zombies, and Die Rise the machines spawn randomly on each of these maps. *In Shangri-La, the Perk-a-Cola vending machines for Juggernog and Speed Cola spawn randomly above ground, and Deadshot Daiquiri, Double Tap Root Beer, PhD Flopper and Stamin-Up spawn randomly underground. Quick Revive and Mule Kick are the only ones to have fixed locations. *If the player lies prone in front of a Perk-A-Cola machine in Der Riese, one will get 25 points for free. This only works on each Perk-A-Cola machine once, and is a little joke from Treyarch about how a quarter can sometimes be found under a vending machine. In ''World at War, since the score goes by tens, it appears to give the player 20-30 points, but in reality its value is 25. For example, if the player had 920 points and then receives 25 points from a Perk-A-Cola machine (results in 945), you would not be able to buy from the Mystery Box. On Black Ops version of Der Riese, the player receives 25 points exactly, which causes all points to end in a five instead of a zero. *It is impossible to go prone while drinking a perk. *The Perk-a-Cola machines are powered by Element 115. *When the player buys the Perk-a-Cola, the jingle is shortened and only its ending can be heard. They play the song randomly throughout the game. *When a player already has four perks, trying to buy a fifth one will cause the machine to make a clicking sound. No fifth perk is given, and the character groans in disappointment. *Speed Cola and Stamin-Up are the only machines where the player can actually see the drink in the machine. *An unusable Juggernog bottle can be found on the table near the pool in the multiplayer map Villa in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *An unusable Juggernog, Double Tap, Speed Cola and two Quick Revive bottles can be found in the glass case just in front of the Quick Revive vending machine in Kino Der Toten. *On a few Perk-a-Cola machines, there is a blood stain in the shape of a hand. Double Tap, Quick Revive, and Stamin-Up. *According to the character's quotes, Juggernog is one of the best tasting perks while Quick Revive is one of the worst tasting, except for Takeo Masaki who stereotypically likes the taste of fish from Quick Revive. *In Samantha's destroyed room, there are soda bottles for Juggernog, Quick Revive, Speed Cola and Double Tap on the floor. *On Moon, Juggernog and Speed Cola share the same spawn location, at Area 51. *When drinking the cola in Call of Duty: Black Ops, the third-person animation used seems to be a re-use of the animation for using the radio. The character will put the bottle up to his head and make talking motions. *When drinking in the Wii version, the bottle does not come close to the player character's lips. *In TranZit, having any perks while the power is off cancels the effects of these perks except Quick Revive. *By doing certain acts consistently in Call of Duty: Black Ops II zombies there are certain Persistent-Perks that will continue with you throughout different matches such as, Stamin-Up, Quick Revive, and a headshot damage increase. *Persistent-Perks do not have any sort of image or notification when playing besides in the case of Quick Revive when reviving a fellow teammate, the reviving notification will be purple or blue. *Getting Persistent-Perks is relative to the skill level of the player attempting to get them, as in the case of Quick Revive the amount of revives required in a single match can range from 6 to even 20. *The only way to obtain more than 4 perks at once is to either obtain a Random Perk Bottle, complete certain Easter Eggs, or use Tombstone Soda. *A player can cut the animation for drinking a perk by climbing over cover. This is most easily done in the yellow house on Nuketown Zombies. *The Perk-a-Cola bottle models in call of duty world at war and Black ops are the same but in Black ops 2, the models are different, with the perk's name on the upper side of the bottle. Video How to obtain all 8 Perks in [[Call of the Dead.]] How to obtain all 8 perks in [[Shangri-La permanently.]] How to obtain all 8 perks in [[Moon permanently.]] How to obtain all 6 Perks in [[Green Run.]] How to obtain all 6 Perks in [[Die Rise.]] Category:Zombie Utilities